Mineral Town: sketsa de' Harvest Moon
by Owly Bros
Summary: REPUBLISHED! Gimana ya kalau penduduk mineral town dijadiin OOC aneh bin gila... Baca deh ficnya jangan lupa repiu... Rated T karena bahasanya...
1. Episode 1

Author note: oke oke... Sebenernya ic ini dah pernah aku publish... Yah cuman sayangnya kuapus karna permasalahan suatu perjanjian yang ujung seujung ujung nya aku langgar juga coz' tersiksa banget... Dan fic ini pun cuma pengisi semangat yang hilang akibat deadline (aka UTS)... Oke let's start

warning: for this fic i will re use my handphone coz' of some reason...

Disclaim: i'm not owned the harvest moon.

Mineral Town: sketsa de' harvest moon.

By: owly bros

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 1

Pisau bermasalah.

Chara involve: Doug, Cliff, Gray, Kai, and Ann..

Pagi Hari...

"Semua penghuni Inn berkumpul." kata Doug tapi ngak ada yang dengar coz' sibuk ma urusan masing-masing yang bisa kita sebut satu-persatu. Ada Cliff yang lagi nego jangkar (baca: Po*p), ada Gray yang lagi buat Pulau (baca: ngorok), dan Kai yang ngantri nego jangkar.

Dan karena Doug makin lama makin ngamuk maka...

"WOI KUMPUL SEMUA, PENGHUNI INN ATAU KUNAIKIN UANG SEWA KAMAR. DAN KHUSUS CLIFF, KALO NGAK CEPET NGAK KURESTUIN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN ANN!" teriak Doug pake TOA yang entah kapan di import dari Indonesia.

Cliff cepet-cepet ngepush dirtnya sampai ngak sempet pake celananya (cdnya make kok...), Kai secepatnya minum ramuan yang dikasih witch buat menahan kandungannya (Kai: memangnya aku hamil apa? Me: bukan tapi bunting... *dihajar Kai dan fan*) dan Gray yang menghancurkan pulaunya.

Langsung deh pada bebaris semua kaya militer.

"Sudah jelas peraturan di Inn bahwa benda atau senjata tajam." kata Doug.

"Tapi kami ngak bawa senjata tajam." kata Gray membela dirinya dan kawannya. Terlihat Cliff (yang udah pake celana) dan Kai matuk-matuk kaya ayamnya Claire.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku menemukan senjata tajam didepan kamar kalian. Dan ada namanya, jadi tulung mengaku (tolong kali, Doug)." kata Doug.

"Sumpah demi Ann-ku tercinta, kami ngak bawa pisau apapun." kata Cliff.

"Biar kubacakan saja namanya..." kata Doug make kacamatanya.

Trio bujang (eh Duo. Cliff ngak termasuk.) udah deg deg kan...

"...Adalah... Stain." kata Doug.

"Stain?" kata ketiganya serempak bingung.

"Ngak ada tuh yang namanya Stain disini. Coba deh baca nama lengkapnya." saran Kai.

"Namanya... Stainless steel." kata Doug.

Gubrak... Gray jatuh anime style.

Gedebuk... Cliff jatuh Cartoon style.

Jegreng... Kai jatuh Guitar H*ro style.

Ann tiba-tiba datang dengan OOC nya dengan kostum kelinci sambil loncat-loncat.

"Yah, lihat Stainly-ku ngak?" tanya Ann.

"Ini?" tanya Doug.

"Stainly..." kata Ann dengan gaya sok imutnya.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu... Gray langsung terkejut, teringat kejadian tadi malam.

"PAK DOUG, JANGAN!" teriak Gray.

"Telat." kata Ann dengan mata merah seperti kelinci di Se*l online.

Dan terjadilah pengejaran kelinci gila dan para pria stress.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Scene 2.

lagi motret.

Chara involve: May, Barley.

Jam 2 pm.

Biasanya Mineral Town ngak pernah hujan tiba-tiba tapi hari itu lain banget, tiba-tiba hujan.

Barley yang Grandchild-complex, khawatir karena May takut petir. Dan Barley berniat menjemput May yang lagi main di church.

"May, tunggulah di sana. Kakek akan menjemputmu." kata Barley dengan (sok) gagahnya.

Namun ketika sampai di Church...

"Cheese..." kata May sambil gaya kaya model (aka monyet degil -de gila-).

kilat kemudian muncul diikuti suara guntur.

"May, apakah kau demam?" tanya Barley.

"Tidak." jawab May singkat.

"Dan kenapa kau malah bergaya ketika ada petir?" tanya Barley.

"Karena petir itu adalah lampu kilat dari kameranya , lagi motret aku."

gubrak... Barley jatuh anime style.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

scene 3

Jokes 1.

Chara involve: Claire, Doctor Trent.

di tengah break syuting...

"Nah, Trent. Sebagai dokter, harusnya kamu bisa mengobati semua penyakit, tapi kayanya kau ngak akan bisa mengobati penyakitku yang ini deh." kata Claire.

"Penyakit apa? Menular ngak?" tanya Trent.

"Ngak menular kok. Tapi ngak akan bisa disembuhin." kata Claire.

"Penyakit apa?" tanya Claire yang makin penasaran.

"Penyakit beautifulis." kata Claire.

Seketika itu, Claire dibius ama Trent.

..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o.o.

episode 1 end...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Author note: oke... Jujur... Kayanya susah deh buat lepas dari hp dan pindah ke laptop...

Soo... Khusus fic ini... Owly ngak bakal make laptop buat nulis nya...

Anyway, more review more chapter, soo please repiu...

Note: anyway, sebenarnya satu episode biasanya 4 scene tapi dalam episode ini owly sengaja ngak bikin 4 scene... Karena...

Scene ke 4 adalah khusus buat para reader yang ingin merequest jokes... Sooo, buat kalian yang punya joke, kirim joke kalian melalui pm... Joke terpilih akan mendapat hadiah ide dari owly... Ide fic spesial...

Review please...


	2. Episode 2

Disclaim: i did not owned harvest moon...

Episode 2.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 1

Suntik Tidur.

Chara involve: Cliff, Elli. (not pairing.)

Tengah malam, winter...

(ingat pas Cliff pingsan karena mandi hujan... Eh salah... Mandi salju?)

"Woi, bangun!" kata Elli dengan nada premannya. (author ngeri ngebayanginya.)

"!." Cliff yang terkejut mencoba menjauh karena Elli terlihat memegang senjata, takut-takut si Elli punya double persona-lity.

Si Elli kemudian membuang senjata itu dan tak sengaja masuk telak ke mulut Trent yang tengah ngorok... Yang untungnya pisau itu cuma permen besar yang di belikan oleh Jack di festifal Preman kemarin...

Aduh makin ngak nyambung aja nih... Back to story...

Si Cliff nganga dengan lebar 3 jari...

"Aku cuma mau membangunkanmu..." kata Elli yang tiba-tiba halus.

"Aduh padahal aku mimpi lagi 'First-Night' ama Ann. Memang kenapa ngebangunin aku?" tanya Cliff yang udah seger.

"Oh, aku cuman mau nyuntik suntikan tidur kekamu kok, Cliff." kata Elli dengan (sok) innocent-nya.

Cliff kemudian berubah menjadi makhluk Rakhsasa berwarna hijau.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 2

Jokes 2

chara involved: Jack and Gray.

Di tengah istirahat syuting ni fic...

"Nah, Gray kalau lu bisa jawab tebak-tebakan gua... Gua bakal ngeijinin lu nikah ama adik gua, Clare." kata Jack.

"Benarkah, kakak Ipar?" tanya Gray berbinar-binar.

"Iya.. Nah pertanyaannya adalah..."

Gray deg deg kan... Masalahnya pertanyaan ini adalah penentu masa depannya Gray dan Claire...

"Adalah..."

deg deg deg deg

"Adalah..."

degdegdegdegdeg

"Adalah... Gedebyuk" Jack ditinju Gray.

"Kelamaan cepetan..." kata Gray yang udah panas.

"IYAH... Jawab ya... Apa yang keluarnya lama ngalahin siput tapi kalau masuk, ngalahin kilat?" tanya Jack.

"Ingus..." jawab Gray cepat.

"Darimana lo tau?" tanya Jack.

"Soalnya kemarin aku pilek berat, ingusnya keluar lama banget jadi kusedot dan malah keselek trus keluar ngak sengaja kena topimu..." jawab Gray sok polos ngak ada titik...

"APHUA?" Jack ngamuk dan berubah menjadi Orpheus Telos Gray jadi Slime dan Claire yang brother-complex jadi Alice...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 3

Penasaran.

Chara involved: Cliff and Gray.

Cliff sore itu pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dan secepatnya pulang ke Inn dan segera memesan minuman. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Gray yang mukanya agak memerah agak mabuk sambil memilin sesuatu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Apa tu, Gray?" tanya Cliff.

"Entahlah *hic*, kaya plastik tapi kalo dipegang kaya karet... Aku juga bingung apa ini. *hic*" jawab Gray yang juga bingung.

"Coba aku lihat." kata Cliff.

"Kaya, plastik *hic* coba pegang." kata Gray sambil nyerahin tu benda ke Cliff.

"Iya, betul. Ngomong-ngomong ni benda dapat dari mana?" tanya Cliff.

"Dari hidung *hic*." jawab Gray singkat.

Seketika Cliff jadi Reaper dan Gray kembali menjadi Slime.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 4

Penyakit Menular.

Chara involve: Doctor Tim/Trent and Karen

alert: Humor dewasa... Umur 15 kebawah ngak boleh liat... Dosa tanggung sendiri...

Karen kena penyakit. Dia mengeluh payudaranya sakit dan memeriksakan dirinya ke Clinic.

"Jadi, Trent... Kok payudaraku sakit banget... Keras lagi." kata Karen

"Sebentar aku periksa." kata Trent.

Trent lalu memegang payudara Karen.

"Gimana, Trent?" tanya Karen.

"Ini kayanya penyakit menular. Sekarang 'ADIK' ku yang keras plus sakit." kata Trent jujur.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Episode 2 end...

Author Note: ok... Aku heran ama reviewer... Kok ngak ada yang ngirimin joke nya ke aku untuk di jadiin scene 4... Pm dunk...

Btw... Beberapa hari ini saya melihat banyak sekali flamer flamer tak bertanggung jawab yang merepiu fic orang dengan seenak jidat... Siapapun itu tolong mengaku saja... Kami para senior (aku semi senior and junior...) ngak akan menghabisi kalian kok... Cuma mungkin menasehati... Heran... Apakah kalian butuh benar dengan namanya repiu... Kalau kalian memang butuh, tingkatkan kualitas fic kalian... Jujur bukan menghina... Tapi kalian menggarap ficnya seperti setengah setengah... Sehingga membuat niat para reviewer untuk merepiu menjadi rendah... Dan buat flamer... Kalau kau merasa hebat... Buatlah profil dan cerita jangan membuat kesabaran kami habis dan polusi di harvestmoon ini semakin banyak...

Ingat... Jadilah pohon... Kalau tak bisa jadi rumput yang jika mati dapat menjadi pupuk bagi pohon...

Dan satu pesan buat Newbie yang jadi flamer...

Jangan minta puji ato cari perhatian... Ok!

Semangat! Kita reboisasi rumah kita!

Review flame juga boleh...


	3. Episode 3

Disclaim liat Chap sebelumnya...

author note: author mulai banyak menulis fic karena bentar lagi ujian lagi... Huuh... Kalo ujian jadi hiatus lagi...

Okay...

Let's start

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Mineral Town: Sketsa de' harvestmoon.

Episode 3

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Scene 1

6 minggu lagi

Chara involved: Doctor, Saibara.

Saibara datang ke Clinic untuk cek kesehatan Tahunan.

"Oh... Ini tidak mungkin." kata Trent.

"Ada apa, Tre?" tanya Sai (author kena injak saibara) eh Saibara.

"Hidupmu tinggal enam minggu lagi..." kata Trent.

"Apa? Tapi... Aku merasa sehat... Oh apa yang harus kulakukan, Trent?" tanya Saibara.

"Aku dengar Claire membuka spa lumpur ditempatnya." kata Trent.

Mendengar hal itu Saibara langsung semngat.

"Apa aku akan sembuh jika mandi lumpur tersebut?" tanya Saibara.

"Tidak... Tapi aku sarankan kau lakukan saja... Agar kau terbiasa dengan tanah." terang Trent.

...

...

...

...

Blugh blugh blugh...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 2

Beda...

Chara involved: Gray, Jack, Rick.

"Haah..." Gray yang sedih tiba-tiba datang kepantai dan menemukan Jack dan Rick sedang duduk-duduk dikursi. Diapun bergabung.

"Kenapa Gray?" tanya Jack.

"Soal Claire..." kata Gray.

"Kenapa dengan sepupuku?" tanya Jack.

"Hubunganku ama dia ngak direstuin ama kakekku." kata Gray.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Rick.

"Beda suku." jawab Gray.

"Kalo aku sama Elli ngak direstuin ama Neneknya." kata Jack.

"Gara-gara apa?" tanya Gray.

"Beda pekerjaan." jawab Jack.

"Aku juga sama dengan kalian." kata Rick.

"Lalu kenapa hubungan kamu dengan karen ngak direstuin?" tanya Jack dan Gray serempak.

"Beda kelamin." kata Rick.

...

...

...

...

"o,o'." (Jack.)

"O,o'." (Gray.)

"KABURRRR!" (Jack and Gray).

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 3

Mineral School: Pengalaman.

Chara involved: Claire, Ann dan Carter.

"Ya.. Anak-anak ingatlah, bahwa pengalaman adalah guru terbaik sedunia." kata .

"Kenapa Pengalaman itu guru terbaik?" tanya Claire.

"Karena Pengalaman ngak pernah ngasih PR." kata Ann.

.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 4

Jokes...

Chara involved: Trent, Jack.

Disela sela break syuting...

"Eh, Trent aku mau nanya ama loe." kata Jack.

"Apa tu?" tanya Trent.

"Kecil, bulet kalo disentuh, Ninju. Apa itu?" kata Jack memberi pertanyaan.

"Tomat?" kata Trent.

"ENNNT.., salah." kata Jack.

"Jadi jawabannya apa?" tanya Trent.

"Hidungnya Mayor Thomas." kata Jack singkat.

Trent yang penasaran langsung mempraktekannya..

Dan...

...

...

...

...

BLUGH BLUGH BLUGH...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.

Okay... See you next episode bye bye,,,

Review please...


	4. Episode 4

Disclaim: i'm not owned harvest moon and some of the joke i took from the internet...

Mineral Town: Sketsa de' harvest moon.

Episode 4.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 1.

Mineral School: hadiah pesta perpisahan.

Chara involved: Ann, Cliff, Popuri, Carter

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tengah hari... Saat pesta perpisahan siswa kelas 3 smp mineral School usai...

"Terima kasih ya pak, telah mengajariku selama ini." kata Popuri sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Pak Guru Carter.

Pak Carter tahu bahwa Orang tua Popuri menjual bunga. Dan ia menebak.

"Bapak rasa, Bapak tahu apa isinya, Popuri." kata Carter sambil menerima kadonya.

"Memang apa pak?" tanya Popuri.

"Seikat Bunga." jawab Carter singkat.

"Wah, kok tahu pak?" tanya Popuri kebingungan.

"Hanya menebak." jawab Carter lagi.

Kemudian, Ann juga memberikan kadonya pada Carter. Ann adalah anak seorang penjual permen.

"Pasti ini isinya permen." tebak Carter.

"Wah, Bener pak. Gimana Bapak tau?" tanya Ann.

"Nebak." jawab Carter singkat lagi.

Kemudian Cliff, seorang anak penjual minuman keras. Memberi kado yang agak besar. Carter mengira isinya Bir atau wine. Kemudian isi kado itu bocor. Carterpun menyentuh tetesan itu dan menyentuhnya dengan lidahnya.

"Cliff, kamu ngasih Bapak bir ya?" tanya Carter.

"Bukan pak." jawab Cliff dengan senyuman.

Carter pun melakukan hal yang sama lagi, menyentuh tetasan air itu dan merasakan dengan lidahnya.

"Ini Wine ya?" tanya Carter lagi.

"Bukan juga pak." jawab Cliff yang senyumnya tambah lebar.

"Bapak nyerah deh, ini apaan sih?" tanya Carter.

"Anak Anjing Pak!" jawab Cliff dengan suara lantang.

HOEEEKKK!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 2

Mineral Clinic: menambah umur.

Chara involved: Barley, Doctor Trent/Tim.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Barley yang udah Tua pingin manjangin umurnya. Jadi, ia datang ke Klinik...

"Oke... Sudah saya periksa. Sehat kok Tuan." kata Trent.

"Makasih. Emm... gini dok, bisa ngak saya manjangin umur?" tanya Barley.

"Eh? Tuan senang ke Disko ngak?" tanya Trent.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Barley singkat.

"Kalo liat BF?" tanya Trent sambil bisik-bisik.

"Hell No." jawab Barley lagi.

"Kalo... EHEM, kalo main ma cewek, suka ngak?" tanya Trent lagi.

"Kaga ada dalam kamus saya." jawab Barley.

"Tuan ini gimana sih? Semua kesenangan dunia di tolak, kok minta umur panjang?" tanya Trent.

Elli yang mendengar itu langsung menodong Trent dengan steples dan suntikan mati.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 3

Liontin.

Chara Involved: Kai, Gray, Saibara.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kai, yang notabene playboy. Mengambil pesanan liontinnya yang rencananya akan diberikan untuk Popuri. Saibara kemudian bertanya...

"Ok, Kai. Pesananmu hampir siap, tinggal ditulis nama pacarmu." kata Saibara.

Gray yang tengah bekerjapun melihat Kai dan menghampirinya.

"Tulis saja Popuri, kek." kata Gray.

"Kau jangan sok tahu Gray." kata Saibara.

"Ya, pacarku memang Popuri." kata Kai.

"Baiklah akan ku ukir. Po..." kata-kata Saibara terpotong oleh Kai.

"Eits, tunggu dulu kek!" kata Kai.

Dengan rem cakram dan tangan yang sakit karena menghentikan ayunan berkekuatan 50.000 joule, Saibara terkejut.

"Apa lagi Kai?" tanya Gray.

"Jangan tulis nama Popuri, tulis saja 'untuk yang tercinta.' Jadi kalo Popu minta putus, liontinnya bisa kugunakan buat cewek lain." jawab Kai panjang lebar.

Dalam pikiran Gray dan Saibara...

'udah playboy, matre lagi' *sweatdrops*.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 4.

Operasi Karena digigit anjing.

Chara involved: Doctor Trent/Tim and Rick.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Disuatu siang... Dimana biasanya Ibu-ibu ngerumpi, bapak-bapaknya bekerja (ngak adil ya?)... Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari seorang Rick.

Rupanya...

Karen kembali diserang oleh Anjing Liar. Dan Rick melindunginya, lagi. Tapi setelah digigit anjing tersebut, Rick pingsan. Anjing itupun diburu dan dibunuh... Trent lalu memeriksa Rick. Ternyata buah zakar Rick telah rusak karena anjing itu.

Setelah operasi yang intensif... Operasi itu berhasil.

10 hari kemudian, Rick diperbolehkan pulang.

Namun...

Setelah beberapa jam, Rick kembali ke Klinik...

"Trent, ada kelainan." kata Rick.

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Trent.

"Memang kamu ganti zakar aku dengan zakar apaan?" tanya balik Rick.

"Dengan anjing liar itu." jawab Trent.

"Sialan kau Trent. Berkat kau, sekarang aku harus kencing sambil angkat kaki." kata Rick...

Woof Woof...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

End of Episode 4...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Okay, sebelumnya author minta maaf yang sedalam laut antartika karena author lama updet ni fic jelek...

Ngak keberatan tuk repiu kan?


	5. Episode 5 April Mop Special Edition

disclaim: i'm bored with this disclaim... Well i know.. How 'bout you?

Warning: this is April Mop special Edition... Contain gajeness to the max... Also... Some (or all) of the joke is taken from internet and had a little modification by me... also... There are some of my creation...

Also from this episode we got new format...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.

Mineral Town: Sketsa de' harvest moon

Episode 5: April Mop special Edition.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Scene 1

Egg.

Camera, ready, action!

"Jadi, aku akan berencana untuk mengerjai Jack untuk memecahkan telur mentah dimulutnya," kata Kai yang berbicara didepan kamera yang dipegang Gray. "... Caranya: aku akan menantangnya untuk menahan telur selama 10 detik dan kubilang padanya akan kuberikan 5000 gold kalau berhasil, lalu ditengah menahan telur akan kupecahkan telurnya." Kai tak tahu bahwa Gray sudah memberitahu Jack tentang hal itu. Yah, soalnya Gray masih mencintai Claire adiknya Jack yang Brother-complex. Jadi... "Hai, Jack. Aku menantangmu untuk menahan telur dimulut." kata Kai

"Caranya? Coba kau contohkan dulu." kata Jack.

"Seperti ini... Kau gigit telurnya.. Shepherthi ini lalu..." *duack!*

Mari kita lihat... Slow motion nya...

Kai terlihat sedang menggigit telur dengan pelan. Kemudian Jack menendang bagian terlarang Kai dan reflek Kai menggigit telur hingga pecah dan menelannya...

EPIC FAIL!

Dan...

"Popuri... Kai meninggalkan surat wasiat ini." kata Gray.

...

Scene 2

Wake The Dead.

Stu berencana membangunkan kakaknya, Elli. Untuk pergi ke acaranya Jack pagi-pagi.

"Kak. Bangun!" kata Stu. Namun Elli tak bangun juga. Mungkin karena lembur melipat kertas obat tadi malam. Jadi... Stu meletakkan serangga diatas baju kakaknya dan memasang weker.

Kring kring kring.

*BRAKK* "AAAAAAAAA..."

Mari kita lihat slow motionnya...

Weker yang dipasang mulai beraksi. Mata Elli terbuka. Dan melihat serangga didepan mukannya dan akhirnya langsung bersalto dari tempat tidur kemudian mengeluarkan suara... "AAAAAAAA..."

...

Scene 3

All Aboard!

Now it's time for PAYBACK and REVENGE!

the crew is KAI, CLIFF, RICK!

Victim: Gray and Jack.

Story: Jack dan Gray tadi malam mabuk-mabukan karena merayakan pembunuhan terhadap Kai yang untungnya masih selamat. Dan paginya...

*byurr* "KAIIIIII!" teriak Jack dan Gray.

Mau tau gimana krimonologinya?

Cekkidot!

"Rick, siap?" tanya Cliff.

"Siap" jawab Rick

"Kai, siap?" tanya Cliff.

"Siap"

"Cliff, siap?" tanya Rick dan Kai.

"Sangat."

Jadi...

Mereka sudah membeli tempat tidur yang diisi angin yang cukup untuk 2 orang.

Kai menggotong Jack dan Cliff menggotong Gray dan Rick memompa bannya dengan mulut (bibirmu dower... Cenat cenut.. Loh?)

Mereka berdua dihanyutkan... Dan ketika terbangun.

*byurr* "KAIIII!"

...he.

End!

Sorry folks special edition only contain 3 scene. Don't hate the story hate the author!

Review please...


	6. Episode 6

Suatu hari di rumah owly...

Knock knock!

Owly: siapa?

?: jeruk

owly: ? Jeruk siapa?

?: KAMI!

Nampaklah 4 pemuda misterius...

Namun menjadi 3 karena seorang pemuda nampak jambulnya yang tak lain adalah Jack!

Namun menjadi 2 karena topi 'uma' seorang pemuda lepas

dan tak lain adalah... Jreng jreng jreng...

GRAY!

...

Mineral Town: Sketsa de' Harvest moon

Episode... Hmm, episode berapa ini?

Seseorang dari belakang: 6...

YA! 6!

...

Disclaim: klu Owly punya harvestmoon, pasti charanya burung hantu semua =='

...

Skit 1

Gombal.

Summer, pantai...

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu tengah duduk dibangku sendiri sibuk membaca buku, bersama anjingnya yang sibuk sendiri, melakukan bisnis pribadinya

*baca: poop

kemudian, datanglah seorang pemuda, berbandana ungu bersama seorang wanita yang nempel (bisa diketahui mereka berpasangan) datang.

"Popuri, kamu bisa pake toilet kedaiku, ini kuncinya" kata sang pemuda

"Makasih, Kai, aku sudah... Ngga ngga ngga kuat, ngga ngga ngga kuat... Buat nahan poop." kata waria, eh salah tante tante genit eh salah wanita (sok) cantik (HOEK!) bernama Poopori eh salah Popuri (sorry to Popuri fans)

Kai memandang Popuri yang mulai menghilang ditelan pintu. Dan perhatiannya langsung di alihkan dengan wanita cantik, duduk sendiri membaca buku berjudul 'kutek for dummies' yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Claire.

Dan sebentar saja, pikiran Kai sudah melayang kemana-mana dengan ber background musik: kau masih gadis atau sudah janda...

(hadueh *pf)

dengan perlahan, bagai perjalanan kebulan, Kai mendekati Claire. Mendarat mulus di kursi umum.

Dan...

"Hai, gadis cantik, boleh tahukah aku siapa namamu?" penggoda Kai-pun mulai melancarkan aksinya

"Claire" jawab gadis singkat

"Hmm, gadis cantik bernama cantik, oh, gadis cantik, apa kamu punya pacar?"

"Hmm, ngga ada" Claire menjawab singkat sambil terus fokus kearah buku.

"Bagus deh" hati Kai berbunga

dilaen tempat...

"Fiuh akhirnya selese..." Popuri merasakan kenikmatan... Namun tak lama... Preet preet.. "ADUUUH!"

dan tak ada tissue yang selamat hari itu.

Kembali ke Kai.

Kai menggeser badannya mendekati Claire.

"Jadi, Claire, apakah ayahmu seorang petani?"

perhatiannya Claire kemudian tertuju pada Kai.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Claire

"Karena kau, menanamkan benih cintamu padaku" jawab Kai

Claire yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam. "Hehehe, kau tersanjung ya saat kubilang begitu? Aku ini memang pria tampan..." Claire tidak menjawab, namun menunjuk kebelakang Kai.

Nampaklah di sana gunung berapi yang siap meletus dimana setiap lelehannya sangat mematikan, wedus ghembel-nya membuat mati semua makhluk yang dilaluinya. Dan gunung berapi itu tak lain ialah Popuri.

"Dasar, PLAYBOY!" tamparan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan kemuka Kai, bagai misil yang dilancarkan korea selatan dalam perang yang hingga kini belum usai, belum lagi tendangan kaki secepat kilat ala chun li dari street fighter dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan tendangan terakhirnya tepat menuju sasaran, membuat Kai menuju bintang, dan target itu adalah, masa depan Kai... Dan kini masa depan itu serasa lepas dari sangkarnya.

Mengenaskan nasib Kai, wajah dan tubuhnya sangat susah untuk di jelaskan oleh author.

"LOH! GUE! END!" Popuri meniru gaya khas Wendy Cagur.

Kai kesakitan. Namun dalam pikirannya 'aku masih punya Claire'

setelah itu Popuri langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Claire berdua...

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Claire memastikan,

"I-iyah, ak-aku tak a-apa-apa, asal kamu mau jadi pacarmu" kata Kai lemah.

"Hmm, soal itu, aku tak bisa" jawab Claire sambil agak tersenyum

"W-WHY? Katamu kau tak punya pacar"

"Yeah, aku memang tak punya pacar, aku punya suami dan anak, tuh mereka datang" kata Claire sambil menunjuk pria yang memegang anak 2 tahun yang berjalan tertatih tatih. Sang pria sendiri kita tahu adalah Jack.

"Sudah ya, maaf aku pergi dulu, kita, just be friend aja ya" Claire berkata dengan background musik: just be friend... All we gonna do just be friend... It's time to say goodbye just be friend, all we gonna do just be friend just be friend...

Kai terbaring lemah di pasir pantai.

Dan dia berteriak...

"FOREVER ALONE!" dengan muka seperti rage-guy yang tengah terkenal.

Dan tak di duga duga...

Anjingnya Claire, mengencingi Kai juga...

Pesan moral: jangan pernah selingkuh ama pacarmu.

...

Skit 2

cita-cita

"Jadi anak-anak, gantungkan lah cita-cita kalian stinggi langit" kata pak guru Carter.

Ann, mengangkat tangan.

"Tapi pak, cara gantunginya gimana? Dirumah saya ngga ada gantungan"

dan besoknya kelaspun libur karena Pak Carter izin...

...

skit 3

tebak tebakan (lagi).

Disela-sela istirahat syuting fic ini...

"Haah, bosen nieh." Jack menguap nguap dengan gaya tidak etis

"Eh, kak, maen tebak tebakan gimana?" Claire memberi usulan

"kamu duluan deh"

"Hmm, ni kak ya, dari jauh dia adalah bus, dilihat lebih dekat dia adalah gerobak, sangat dekat dia adalah orang, apakah dia?"

"Huh? Apaan tu? Busway?"

"Bukan kak, tpi salah liat" *plaks!

...

Owly: aku tahu kalian! Kalian Jack dan Gray! Siapa yang sisinya lagi?

Rick: aku Rick

Kai: dan aku Kai!

Kami berempat adalah!

Boyband Jangkrik (Jack, Gray, Kai, Rick)!

Dan kami menawarkan dvd dan...

*Blam!

"Aku benci boyband lokal" kata Owly...

...

Review please!

More review = quick updates!


	7. Episode 7

Promise is promise =='

And yes... i fulfill my promise...

I'm back...

A word from my friend: Awesome fic is awesome!

(p.s :please search kiddiegamerz on youtube... it's my channel and need some subscriber)

Disclaimer: owly ngga punya harvest moon

Mineral Town: Sketsa de' Harvest Moon

Episode 7!

* * *

Skit 1

Rahasia para Sprites

* * *

Suatu hari di Summer year 3 yang panas...

Sore hari...

"Ini buat kalian" Claire memberikan beberapa bungkus tepung kepada H. Sprites (Harvest Sprites)

"Terima kasih Kak Claire!, budum" para H. Sprites pun berteriak ke girangan

Kemudian para peri pun meninggalkan pertanian Howdy dan menuju pondok mereka.

Claire pun masuk kerumah dan mengendong bayinya dan Jack, Stuart. Jack yang selesai mengumpulkan kayu pun muncul duduk dimeja makan sambil meminum jus jeruk. Kemudian ia bertanya pada Claire

"Claire, kau tadi menyewa H. Sprites ya?" tanya Jack

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Claire balik bertanya sambil memberikan Stuart yang merengek ingin digendong Jack

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja, kenapa ya mereka menyukai tepung daripada yang lain?" Jack pun mengelus Stuart.

"Hmm... Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Di Pondok H. Sprites...

"Siap? Tabur bubuk ajaibnya!" Chef berteriak ke yang lain

Tepung-tepung itu kemudian di buka dan di tebar keseluruh rumah. Dalam pondok itu, sangat putih,

Terlihat para Sprites sangat menikmati tepungnya. Membentuk boneka tepung dan membentuk angel, dan jangan ditanya bagaimana warna para sprite.. semuanya putih...

"AH ADEEEM" kata para H. Sprites

Harvest Goddest datang tiba-tiba dan...

"LU KIRA SALJU!" Harvest Goddest pun mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya, terdengar suara hadouken sebagai bgm. Tempat itu langsung bersih seketika (Baca: rata dengan tanah)

Note to self: fatamorgana kadang sangat berbahaya... juga... harvest goddest tentunya...

* * *

Skit 2

Emas

* * *

Mineral Elementary School...

Midnight...

"Ah laporan telah selesai" Pak Guru Carter begadang semalaman menyelesaikan laporan. Yang ngga masuk akal adalah, laporan itu sebenarnya laporan tentang murid. Murid MES aja cuman 10 orang.

Tapi pokoknya laporan itu udah selese.

"Tinggal di serahka..." duk... pak carter jatuh... seseorang memukulnya dari belakang... dan orang itu mirip sekali dengan Carter. Atau kita kenal dengan Skye...

"Biar aku yang menyerahkan laporan ini."

Esoknya...

"Baik anak-anak ingat PR kalian, kalian harus membawa sesuatu yang berwarna Emas..." kata Skye yang berpura-pura menjadi Carter

"Baik pak carter!"

"_Rencanaku berhasil. Anak-anak bodoh itu akan membawa barang-barang berharga milik orang tua mereka... yaitu EMAS! Hahaha" _Kata Skye dalam Hati.

Keesokan harinya lagi...

"Apakah kalian sudah membawa barang-barang emas tersebut?" tanya Skye

"Sudah pak Carter!"

"Baik kumpulkan!"

Semua murid mengumpulkannya...

Giliran pertama... Aja dan ia maju kedepan.

"_Hmm, ini dari Aja, anak pak Doug bentuknya seperti botol, ini pasti anggur emas yang terkenal itu" _pikir Skye, betul saja, itu memang anggur emas yang terkenal. "Bagus sekali Aja, kau mendapat nilai tinggi"

Aja pun dengan tersenyum senang dan kembali ketempat duduk

Giliran ke-2

"_Ini dari Won, anak Pak Gourmet si cina kaya itupasti ini isinya emas batangan" _tebakan Skye tepat sekali lagi saudara pemirsa... (eh ini quiz ya?)

Seperti Aja, Won di kasih nilai tinggi dan dia pun senang...

-time skip-

Sekarang giliran terakhir...

Jack.

"_Hmm, cucu si petani itu... kalau tidak susu emas pasti telur emas"_

Namun, ia mencium bau tidak sedap dari kotak itu.

"Uh Jack... apa ini?" tanya Skye

"Ini Po*p kuda Pak Carter... warnanya emaskan?" Jack pun dengan polosnya menyodorkan kotak itu ke Skye dan parahnya melekat tepat di muka skye

Skye bersumpah bahwa itu adalah hari paling sialnya

"_Ini tak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan?" _ pikirnya

"ITU DIA PAK HARRIS ORANGNYA... TANGKAP BLEEEH!" terlihat pak Carter hanya mengenakan Boxer hatinya karena pakaiannya di curi Skye

-and not a single fu*k was given that day-

* * *

Skit 3

Curiga.

**Warning: jangan berpikir yang nggak-nggak ya**

* * *

Year 1, Someday in Summer

Suatu malam yang tenang... di Mineral Town.

Pak Harris seperti biasa siskamling, berjalan-jalan, dan (sok) menyibukkan diri..

Namun saat ia melintasi peternakan Howdy...

Terdengar suara yang agak... ya, kalian dengar sendiri lah (dalam kasus ini, baca bukan dengar XD)

"Ah, Jack, sempit sekali!" terdengar suara Perempuan

"Sedikit lagi pasti masuk" Terdengar suara Jack

"Ah AH AH AH!" suara tersebut semakin nyaring

Harris pun berpikir

"_Wah jangan-jangan ini..." _ tanpa babibu Harris langsung mendobrak pintu rumah Jack dan terlihatlah...

...

...

...

...

Jack yang membantu Elli memakai sepatu namun kesempitan.

"Eh, Harris?" Jack terdiam terpaku begitu juga Harris, Elli, Sapi, Kuda, Ayam, Domba, Rumput... loh eh loh, kok kebanyakan...

Author pun sampai speechless melihat pemandangan itu...

Yeah... NEXT SKIT!

* * *

Skit 4

Makanan Mewah

* * *

Inn, 5 pm...

Jack yang telah selesai dari berkebun beristirahat di INN biasanya untuk minum wine dan makan malam. Namun hari itu agak spesial, dia ingin makan mewah. Kebetulan hari itu Gourmet sang juri dan Chef makanan mewah datang. Dia duduk di sebuah meja, dan tempat itu lumayan penuh, untung Jack masih bisa duduk disebelah gourmet

"Pak, pesan Makanannya yang biasa." Kata Gourmet

"Sama" kata Jack

Gourmet pun menambah kecap, gula, garam dan yang lain

Jack pun mengikuti...

"Baiklah sudah siap!" Gourmet pun berteriak

Jack pun tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyantap makanannya...

"_Hmm, agak aneh... ini ya rasanya makanan mewah." _ Pikir Jack

Gourmet pun memanggil kucing kuning lalu memberikan makanan itu kekucingnya

"Selamat makan teman, ini makanan kucing yang ku janjikan." Kata Gourmet

Jack bengong

REALIZATION

In

3

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

1

"HOEEEEEEEEEEK"

* * *

SELESEEEEEE!

XD

Gimana ngga jelas kan?

Akhirnya setelah lama hibernasi owly muncul lagi...

Please review and flame... XD


End file.
